


mission: have fun

by impulserun



Series: we'll be fine [7]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: “Oh, wow,” says Tony. "What an asshole."In which asshole professors are still a thing, even in an academy for superheroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [任务：玩得开心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169925) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



Bucky squints down the field, aims, and shoots. The ammo in his hand arcs gracefully through the air –

To bounce off the vulnerable, unprotected target that is the back of Tony Stark’s head.

“Dude, what the fuck!” he shouts, haphazardly chucking the football at Bucky’s feet and rubbing at the back of his head at the same time. “What the fuck Barnes, I thought we were cool after the bonding thing!”

“Sorry Tony,” he mutters, stooping to pick the forlorn ball up. It looks kind of lonely and pathetic just lying on the ground like that. Like him. Sitting here. Without Steve. “I’m just – frustrated.”

“Oh, yeah?” The scientist perks up, sore spot forgotten as he trots over to seat himself by Bucky on the stone bench. “Wanna talk about it? I mean, pfft, I’m no good at feelings, we’ve covered that already, but Janet puts up with so much of my bullshit I feel like I gotta pass the karma on, y’know?”

*

“Can Stevie come out to play?” Bucky asks, grinning. He has a football tucked under his arm, which he may or may not have snuck out of the bins at the stadium – Steve eyes it enviously.

“Buck, I can’t,” Steve sighs. “I have a History paper due next Friday, and I don’t even have an outline done yet.”

“Aw, but _Steve_ ,” Bucky pouts, “you just came back from a mission! Learn to live a little!”

“Fifty percent of my final grade is riding on this, Buck. _Fifty_.”

*

“Oh, wow,” says Tony, eyes wide. “Oh, _wow_. Which douchebag professor does _that_? What kind of –  Extensions are a thing that exist, right? Does Steve know that extensions exist?”

*

“Can’t you get the deadline pushed back or something?” he asks, flopping down on the bed. “You’re Captain America, Steve. What good is your costume if it can’t get you out of shitty deadlines, eh?”

Steve looks at him with a mournful whine.

*

“Oh, _wow_ ,” says Tony.

“Six hours,” says Bucky, just because he’s still trying to wrap his mind around it. “ _Six hours_ , Tony. What the fuck kind of extension –”

“What an asshole.”

“ _Six hours?_ ”

“What an _asshole –”_

“That paper was due at midnight, pushing it back six hours isn’t helping _anyone_ , it’s not like he’s fucking gonna check his email at 6 fuckin’ am –”

“I’m calling in Pepper,” says Tony suddenly, a manic glint shining in his eyes. “She’s in charge of student wellbeing, she won’t stand for this – oh my god, Barnes, can you picture the look on his face? Pepper’s gonna _pulverise him_. Get your camera ready, we’ll get so many upvotes for this –”

*

“I don’t believe you,” Bucky groans, dropping his football. “Stark and I go to all that trouble to get you an extension, and what do you do?”

Steve has the audacity to look sheepish as he quietly stuffs his textbook back into his bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one mission where Pepper is like "YOU GUYS DESERVE TO DO SOMETHING FUN!" and Steve's response is to go read a History textbook while Bucky takes out his frustrations on the rugby/football machine. Steve pls.
> 
> Steve's history prof is based off my General Paper teacher from junior college. I hate him so much. So, so much. What the fuck kind of asshole gives six hour extensions for homework and then never marks it or gives it back. WHAT WAS THE POINT OF THE ASSIGNMENT THEN.


End file.
